The Sad Tale Of A Zombie Pigman Known As Rick
by mario01072
Summary: Rick is a poor zombie pigman who made the unfortunate choice of leaving his home to threw the portal and enter the Overworld.


Devin Hebert Ricks Story 9/11/12

This is a horror story so if you're not over the age of 18 it is recommended that you stop reading this now.

Let us start off with the fateful day when Rick first traveled from his home, The Nether, to the Overworld. You see, it all started when some humans in a tree village decided to build a portal that allows them to travel back and forth from the Nether. Before I go any further I should probably tell you that rick isn't a human. No you see Rick is a zombie, not just any kind of zombie though. It was much worse. You see Rick was a zombie pigman. Zombie pigmen are extremely rare to see in the Overworld. The only way you would ever see one is if lightning struck a pig. But in the Nether zombie pigman were a quite common sight. Well enough of that lets continue the story. On the day when the humans in the tree village built there Nether portal it was also the same day that Rick decided he wanted to leave all of his friends and family behind and go to a new world filled with fun opportunities and adventures. You see Rick was just walking away from his home to try to find a new home when all of a sudden the humans Nether portal appeared right smack in front of him. Rick waited because he thought it was suspicious. He thought that something was just going to pop out and try to eat him alive. After a few minutes of nothing happening Rick decide he was going to go through the portal. He thought that whatever was on the other side would be better than what he already had had in the Nether. So rick took two steps back then ran and jumped threw the portal. A few moments passed and rick found himself in another dimension. This new dimension had a bunch of things Rick has never seen before. For example Rick has never seen water before. Once Rick was completely threw the Nether portal and in the Overworld he was greeted by humans that went by the names of zNightz and Mario01072. Rick thought that the two humans were being nice to him when in reality they were just trying to trap him somewhere where he couldn't escape. Once Rick was captured he was horrified. He didn't know what the humans wanted with him. Did they want to dissect him and see what he was made of? Or did they want to cook him and eat him to see what he tastes like? Rick was scared out of his mind. Later on in the day which felt like forever to Rick but was really only about an hour he discovered that the humans wanted him to be their pet. Rick was happy to find that they weren't going to eat or dissect him but he wanted to know why they wanted him as their pet. Rick being a zombie pigman couldn't communicate with the humans. Every time rick tried to talk to them the humans just heard him squealing cause he sounds like a pig to them. Later Rick also discovered that he was going to have a roommate. His Roommates name was Bridling. When Bridling first came home to see rick in his room he was scarred. He didn't know if rick was hostile and going to try to kill him or if he was passive. Once he found that Rick was a passive creature he tried to befriend him. Bridlings first act of friendship towards rick was by declaring that he had a roommate and put up a sign on the outside of their room saying Bridling and Ricks Home! Rick quickly grew use to the idea of being Bridlings roommate after how nice he was being to him. As a gift bridling gave rick a dirt block. Rick coming from the nether they never had dirt blocks so this was a special gift to him he thought. Rick thought he was going to have a good time living there until later that fateful night. When Bridling was finished with his monthly shower he was strutting around the room completely naked. This made Rick feel very uncomfortable and Rick just kept wishing he would put some clothes on. About five minutes later Bridling walked over to Rick and shoved him on to the bed. Bridling used some of the string that he had gotten from killing spiders at the spider spawner earlier that night to tie rick to the bed so he couldn't move. Bridling then began to rape poor Rick. Bridling shoved Rick's Penis up his ass and started riding Rick's dick. Bridling was having too much fun riding Rick's penis to even notice Rick squealing at the top of his lungs trying to get help. I don't know if everyone in the town was able to hear ricks squeals, but I sure as hell know I could. Why would bridling do this to rick? Who knows maybe it was one of his crazy fantasies. Bridling once told me and Superbenny758 about one of his fantasies. He wanted to have sex with 10 birds at the same time. And that's right you heard me right. BIRDS! I just shrugged it off and told him whatever tickles your fancy dude. But I think it was one of his crazy fantasies. Well when Bridling was finished riding ricks dick he untied rick from the bed and went to sleep. Rick was paralyzed with fear so much that he couldn't move from the corner the entire night. Once Rick had finally regained his sanity he desperately tried to find a way out of the room but with no prevail. The only way in and out was threw the front door which was locked. Bridling had locked the door before he started to rape Rick but luckily rick remembered where he seen him hide the key. He remembered that after he was done raping him he took the key off of his crafting table and shoved it in his butt. Rick didn't even want to attempt to get it so he just waited until morning. When morning finally came and Bridling woke up he decided he was going to rape rick again. This time Bridling stuck his mouth on Rick's Penis and started to suck. He sucked ricks penis for a good 20 minutes. He kept trying to get his mouth to go down the entire length of the penis but he couldn't. Every time he tried he could only get it about three quarters the way there. When Bridling finally got bored of doing this he used his secret trick to make rick unload his hot cum inside of his mouth. Right after that Bridling forced Rick to make out with him so he could taste what he just unloaded in Bridlings mouth. Rick was about ready to kill himself at this point he was so disappointed in what he found in this new dimension that he started to wish that he never left the nether. Well later that day when bridling finally left to go mining Rick realized he left the door unlocked. Rick without hesitation quickly escaped and left the horrible place that he was forced to spend his time in. Rick went on a quest in the Overworld trying to find a new place he could live in the Overworld. After a couple hours rick realized that he had forgotten his wallet in bridling room. So Rick fearing identity theft went back to the town high up in the trees to retrieve his wallet. When he got back he found that the entire back wall has been removed for renovations to make the room bigger since he was going to be living there. Once rick walked back inside the house Bridling came home from the mine. Rick was so scared he didn't know what to do so he quickly followed his instinct and jumped out the room threw the torn down wall. When Rick hit the ground he didn't know what to do. He knew that Bridling was going to start to chase after him so he got up and started running. But out from nowhere zNightz showed up and tried to catch rick with his fishing pole. This really irritated rick so rick started to charge at zNightz. Rick nearly killed him but luckily for zNightz in Ricks haste he fell off the top of the bridge all the way to the ground which was 16 blocks down. Rick was really hurt and before he could even recover to even try to run away Bridling was already down on the ground with him. Rick did the only thing he could think of and started to attack Bridling. Bridling gave rick one good smack and that knocked rick unconscious. A few days later when Rick finally woke up he ran behind the Nether portal and threatened to jump off if anybody bothered him. He is still there as of when I am writing this but he might have jumped and died or he might of went back to the Nether by the time you are reading this. But as for now this is the story of the poor zombie pigman Rick and his terrible ideals in the Overworld. **THE END! TRUE STORY!**


End file.
